Headcanons
by The B00KW0RM
Summary: A selection of headcanons about anyone and everyone. Please read, review and leave a request! Poll on my profile to vote for what kind you want to read!
1. Headcanon 1, Teddy

_I know it's short, but it's a headcanon, it's meant to be! You all know the drill, please read and review!  
_

* * *

**Headcanon #1, Teddy**

Although many thought he would be, Teddy was never jealous of James, Albus or Lily. It didn't cross his mind when they were born that he wouldn't be welcome in the Potter household anymore, because throughout his life, Harry and Ginny had made it perfectly clear that he was just as much of a son to them as James or Al. He never envied the Potter children for their parents, because while he wished they were still with him, he wouldn't have swapped his clumsy, cheerful, forgetful mother or his brave, loyal, admirable father for the world.


	2. Headcanon 2, James Sirius

_I know it's short, but it's a headcanon, it's meant to be! You all know the drill, please read and review!_

* * *

**Headcanon #2, James Sirius**

When Harry and Ginny looked down at their baby boy for the first time, the names they had previously decided for him just weren't _quite _perfect. But as they stroked his small amount of jet black, wild hair, and gazed into his large hazel eyes, glittering with what Harry would later swear was mischief, his name came to them. James Sirius.


	3. Headcanon 3, The Longbottoms

_I know it's short, but it's a headcanon, it's meant to be! You all know the drill, please read and review!_

Special thanks to _Cloakfelicis,_ my first (and so far only!) reviewer!

* * *

**Headcanon #3, The Longbottoms**

Until going to Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom hated the fact he was the youngest at home by about 50 years, and grew up relatively alone.  
Hannah Abbott loved every minute of her childhood before Hogwarts, spent in her bright yet noisy home with her six siblings. It was no surprise to anyone who knew them that the two married, they ended up having five children.


	4. Headcanon 4, Freddie

_I know it's short, but it's a headcanon, it's meant to be! You all know the drill, please read and review!_

* * *

**Headcanon #4, Freddie  
**

While George and Angelina named their son Fred, for all his life he was known only as Freddie. They wanted for their son to always remember Fred, not to live in his shadow.


	5. Headcanon 5, Harry, Ginny and Teddy

_I know it's short, but it's a headcanon, it's meant to be! You all know the drill, please read and review!_

Special thanks to _Cloakfelicis,_ my first (and so far only!) reviewer! You've reviewed twice now, and I really appriciate it :)

* * *

**Headcanon #5, Harry, Ginny and Teddy**

When Teddy was young, the Harry and Ginny often worried about what he should call them. They eventually decided to let Teddy choose for himself, resulting in no fixed titles for the pair of them. Sometimes they were his Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, sometimes just plain Ginny and Harry. Occasionally they were even Mum and Dad.


	6. Headcanon 6, Rose

_I know it's short, but it's a headcanon, it's meant to be! You all know the drill, please read and review!_

* * *

**Headcanon #6, Rose**

For a few days after her birth, Ron and Hermione's long-awaited daughter was nameless. It was not until Hermione's parents, both of whom were keen gardeners, arrived home after a holiday in the States with a rosebush for their first grandchild and stories of America's history that Hermione got thinking. She thought of the Statue of Liberty, a symbol of freedom and peace, and then remembered the Battle of Hogwarts and everything that they had fought for. Ron heard her idea and couldn't help but agree. It was perfect. Rose Liberty Weasley.

* * *

This is headcanon #6, and I've only had two reviews so far (from the same reviewer! Thanks a million, _Cloakfelicis_ :D). If I don't get a few more in the next couple of days, I'm gonna assume no-one's enjoying these and stop updating. Even if you aren't enjoying it, let me know why! I'll change it, or do some other characters or something. I'll take any requests!


	7. Headcanon 7, Harry and Teddy

_I know it's short, but it's a headcanon! That's how it's meant to be. Please read and review! Leave me a character, occasion or random note in your review and I'll do my best to write one for you :)_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of these characters or places belong to me:(

* * *

**Headcanon #7, Harry and Teddy**

Following the tradition started by Hagrid, on his children's eleventh birthday's Harry took them to Diagon Alley to buy them an owl. Being the eldest, it was Teddy's turn first. Teddy bypassed the handsome tawney owl and the cute baby owl with black and white splodges in favour of a grey that looked rather ruffled and eyes that appeared to be wise yet old, like they had already seen so much. It was Hermione who helped Teddy find the perfect name, and no-one could help but agree that no other name would suit this mysterious creature better than Lupus.

* * *

_For anyone who was wondering, 'Lupus' is Latin for 'wolf'._


	8. Headcanon 8, Lily Luna

_Please read and review! Leave me a character, occasion or random note in your review and I'll do my best to write one for you :)_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of these characters or places belong to me :(

* * *

**Headcanon #8, Lily Luna**

When Lily Luna Potter was born on 10th August 2008, she was three months early. She had heart and respiratory problems, and the day after she was born Harry could hands down say was the worst in his life. The days he spent searching for horcruxes and even the Battle of Hogwarts felt like paradise compared to the day his daughter's heart stopped beating four times. But little Lily was a fighter, and each time Healers managed to bring her back. Lily Luna- the second Potter to cheat death.


	9. Headcanon 9, Petunia Dursley

_Please read and review! Leave me a character, occasion or random note in your review and I'll do my best to write one for you :)_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of these characters or places belong to me:(

* * *

**Headcanon #9, Petunia Dursley**

Petunia would never allow Vernon to harm Harry physically whilst punishing him, whatever Aunt Marge said about it being 'just what he needed'. She knew what they did to Harry emotionally was hurting him as badly as any beating- the lack of love, the lack of food, the solitary periods in which he was locked in his cupboard- but however hard she tried, she could never bring herself to love her nephew. She knew deep down that if roles were reversed and she and Vernon had been the ones killed with Dudley left in their care, Lily and James would have loved her son like their own. Only Harry was a constant reminder, every single day, of the sister she had lost, the one she had been foolish enough to convince herself she hated. He was a reminder of the magic that drove the once-inseparable pair apart in the first place. But above all, his presence in her home reminded her that there was no way back. That it was too late to make it up to her sister. And that it was too late to gain Lily's forgiveness, so that she could, in turn, forgive herself.


	10. NQAH 1, George's Proposal

_Please read and review! Leave me a character, occasion or random note in your review and I'll do my best to write one for you :)_

This one is dedicated to LittleMe15, who asked for a proposal. And slightly to Squido too, who if she is paying attention will know why ;)  
It contains dialogue and is longer than my others, which is why it is titled slightly differently. I'll admit, I'm not too sure about this one, so any feedback would be greatly appriciated :)

* * *

**Not Quite A Headcanon #1, George's Proposal**

All through Oliver's Quidditch game, George could feel the ring as if it was burning a hole through his back pocket. Angelina kept giving him odd, sideways glances like she could tell something was up. But she didn't ask, almost as if she was afraid of the answer. She too was not acting like herself. Although they both pretended to for the other's sake, neither of them were paying much attention to the game that night, each too wrapped up in their own thoughts. It was much later, after the game, that they both decided to face their fears and tell the other what they both so desperately wanted to say. They were laying down together on an old picnic rug in the middle now-empty Quidditch field, staring up at the blanket of stars that appeared to be draped across Puddlemere United's open-topped Quidditch stadium. Unaware that their partner was also doing the same, they both pulled together their Gryffindor courage and began talking simultaneously.  
"Angelina-"  
"George,"

They both paused, waiting for the other to let them continue, desperate to speak first, to have their say before the other released what they were both convinced was the death blow.  
"I need to ask you something," George told her, his heart pumping furiously.  
"I have to tell you something," Angelina replied, as in her head she frantically tried to remember the speech she'd come up with during the match.  
"Will… I- I want to ask you to marry me." George said, and at the same time Angelina announced,  
"I'm pregnant."

There was a very brief pause as their brains tried to absorb what they'd just heard.  
"What did you say?!" They spluttered together, questioning their ears, never in a million years expecting to hear the words that had just left their partner's mouth.  
And somewhere, up amongst those stars, the tall, freckled, ginger-haired man who had been watching them chuckled at the stupidity of his two best friends.

* * *

I've always imagined Angelina to be pregnant at the time she and George get married, but at the same time for them to be getting married not just because of the baby. If it's not clear in the story, they're both worried that the other is going to break up with them.


	11. NQAH 2, Harry's Proposal

_Please read and review! Leave me a character, occasion or random note in your review and I'll do my best to write one for you :)_

This one is also dedicated to LittleMe15, as she requested a proposal. It contains dialogue and is longer than my others, which is why it is titled slightly differently.

* * *

**Not Quite A Headcanon #2, Harry's Proposal**

Harry didn't know if he was doing the right thing. They were young; Harry was only 21, and it was Ginny's 20th birthday. I f Ginny said no, it would surely put a dampener on everyone's spirits.  
But she wouldn't say no. That's what Arthur and George assured him. They were the only two who knew so far- Arthur whom Harry had asked for his permition and blessing, and George who's help Harry needed to carry out his ridiculous, no-where near foolproof plan…  
Harry heard the floo become activated downstairs and felt his stomach drop with dread. If anything went wrong, it would be this. Questioning his sanity, Harry made his way down flight after flight of stairs. Teddy was vital to the seemingly impossible plan Harry had dreamed up, but for a four-year old who couldn't remember his mother, Teddy was surprisingly like her. One thing her inherited from her was her rather large mouth, and it's tendency to tell secrets. Harry entered The Burrow's crowded sitting room and took a deep breath. He grabbed his turquoise-haired godson and pulled him into a hug, and whispered in his ear, "I've got an important job for you today, Cub, but you'll have to keep it a secret…"

Five hour, three slices of birthday cake and a glass of fire whiskey or two later, Harry's plan was ready to put into action. He had the ring, George assured him the fireworks were set up and the rest of the family as well as Ginny's guests were outside. Harry firmly grasped Teddy's hand after reluctantly handing him the ring.  
"Ready, Teddy?" Harry asked him.  
"Ready, Harry." Teddy replied with a gap toothed grin. Together they walked into the cool August evening.

The first one made him jump. But George was right, the fireworks were amazing. As Harry stood beside his beautiful girlfriend, with his godson sitting up on his shoulders, Harry knew he should feel happy. Instead, all he could feel was his heart thumping, trying to beat its way out of his chest. He caught the nod from the one-eared man on his far right and slowly took a step backwards.

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she cast her eyes at her friends and her family around her. Looking up at the sky, she was just in time to see Harry's message form out of the red and gold sparks released from the fireworks.  
*I LOVE YOU*  
She looked to her side, to where he'd been standing moments before. He had gone. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt old war worry rise inside her. She turned 180˚ and came face to face with none other than Teddy Lupin. Her worry subsided with one look at his cheeky smile, and she gasped at the sight of the ring clasped in his small, outstretched hand.  
"Will you marry me?" He said with a laugh, shouting over the pops and whistles of the fireworks. Ginny looked down at Harry, down on one knee, face looking up at her from underneath Teddy's outstretched arms. His emerald eyes were full of love, and his face was displaying all of the insecurities he had previously been feeling.  
"No," Ginny said with a smile, "But I'll marry Harry!"


	12. Headcanon 10, Albus

_Please read and review! Leave me a character, occasion or random note in your review and I'll do my best to write one for you :)_

Little Me15 asked for an Albus Severus one, so here you go! For the rest of you who've requested someone, have no fear, they're all either written or in progress at the moment, so shall be posted once they're done!

* * *

**Headcanon #10, Albus**

When it came to Lily's boyfriends, Teddy and James were far more protective of her than Albus. The pair would stay up long into the night, finding out everything they could about him and then plotting ways to scare the unfortunate teenager off. Al kept out of it, and his reasoning was simple. Teddy, James and Al all had girlfriends (or in Teddy's case, a fiancée), but Victoire and Alice were both the oldest of their siblings- Teddy and James had never had to endure the threats from an older brother. Uncle Bill and Uncle Neville had, admittedly, had stern words with them both when they entered into those relationships, but it wasn't quite the same. Albus, however, would never forget the moment in his third year when Leo and Charlie Wood, in their 7th and 6th years respectively, cornered him in the Gryffindor changing room one day after Quidditch practice. At that point, he and Beth had been together exactly 2 hours, but that didn't stop the two from telling him (in great detail) what they would do to him if he hurt their sister. Needless to say, Albus had never forgotten it, and as a result always made an effort to be nice to the poor guy.


	13. Headcanon 11, Regulus Black

_Please read and review! Leave me a character, occasion or random note in your review and I'll do my best to write one for you :)_

* * *

**Headcanon #11, Regulus Black**

Thanks to his twisted upbringing, Regulus had always thought of himself as superior to his brother. His parents assured him that he was their favourite, that he was more noble, that he was leading a more honourable, fulfilling life than Sirius, who had betrayed their family and brought shame upon the House of Black. Regulus asked his brother once why he ran away and disrespected their parents and their name. Sirius told him, without his usual malice or sarcasm, that he wouldn't understand. That there were more important things in life than your blood purity or your social status. He explained that personality traits such as loyalty and integrity meant more to him than family pride. Sirius was right; Regulus didn't understand. It was only years later, when he was being dragged into the murky depths of the inferi-filled lake that he relieved that conversation and discovered that he finally understood. For once in his trivial life, he had done something good, and he knew his brother would be proud.


	14. Headcanon 12, Argus Filch

_I know it's short, but it's a headcanon! That's how it's meant to be. Please read and review! Leave me a character, occasion or random note in your review and I'll do my best to write one for you :)_

I know I've had a couple of requests for Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, but at the moment my brain is so clogged up with History and Geography coursework that this is the best I could come up with. Sorry! But once inspiration strikes, the Scamander twins will be written, have no fear.

* * *

**Headcanon #12, Argus Filch  
**

Argus Filch was the oldest of six children and the only Squib. His parents never made any effort to disguise the fact he was a disappointment to them or that they favoured the other five. As it was, both Hamish and Matilda Filch worked long hours at the Ministry and Argus was left to look and clean up after hi siblings, something he quickly began to resent. Once the youngest left for Hogwarts, Argus found himself with little to do in his long days alone and, much to his surprise, found himself befriending the old muggle who lived next door. This widow, who's name was Mrs. Norris, became Argus' first and only real friend growing up. The day she passed away, the then teenage Argus found a newborn kitten asleep and apparently abandoned on his doorstep. Argus took the kitten in, and through that cat his friend lived on.


	15. Headcanon 13, Annabel Grace Potter

I know this headcanon is sad, but I was thinking about the 3rd Gen and naming all of Harry's grandchildren when I realised everything from the war onwards (in my head, at least) seemed pretty much perfect for them which is unrealistic. So here's a tragedy for the Potter family.

Also, what do you all think about me adding character profiles into this- Second and third generation? Let me know in a review :)

Edit: I've just created a poll on my profile, so check it out to choose which kind of headcanons you read about! It would be a real help and who knows? It might even result in faster updates! :P

* * *

**Headcanon #13, Annabel Grace Potter**

The longest engagement held by any of the Weasley cousins was Albus and his fiancée Scarlett Montgomery's, which lasted five years. Shortly after Al proposed, Scarlett discovered she was pregnant and they set the date for two years later, in order for their son or daughter to participate. If it was a boy he'd be ring bearer, or a girl she'd be flower girl, they decided. When they did marry, Teddy and Victoire's son Remus was ring bearer, but the place of a flower girl remained unfilled, for Annabel Grace Potter had been born a sleeping angel after 39 beautiful weeks of uncomplicated pregnancy.


	16. Headcanon 14, Victoire and Teddy

There's a poll on my profile to vote for which kinds of headcanons you like to read best. Check it out and vote please :)

Sorry for the long update-less period (although you're probably used to it by now from me!) but it's year 11 and life's far too stressful at the moment! Also, I'm looking for someone (preferably around my age) that I can talk to about anything, without feeling judged and vice versa! PM me know if your interested!

Ta for reading by the way guys! :D

_Dedicated to _Dobby Loves Socks_ for all_ _the amazing reviews/PMs that make my day :)_

* * *

**Headcanon #15, Victoire and Teddy**

Victoire battled with herself for months after Teddy asked her out for the first time. She spent night after night stressing over it, trying to work out if it was worth it. After all, she'd seen so many of her friend's relationships fail, and Teddy meant more to her than the other guys did to her friends. Unlike most other relationships, there was 17 years of friendship at stake. Although many of her friends told her how lucky she was- falling for her best friend and having him fall for her too- it often didn't feel like it. The kiss James witnessed at Kings Cross was nowhere near as dramatic as he made it out to be: it was short and sweet, and it was Teddy's reaction to her finally listening to her heart instead of her head.


End file.
